Aquantias
by Dave37
Summary: An Altered Ending to Kingdom Hearts. Vantias chooses to take over someone else. Contains Corruption. Venqua, Ventus&Terra&Aqua
1. The Maiden's Heart

In the dark canyon of the keyblade graveyard, Ventus was frozen solid and Aqua was by his side, the bright heart shape moon shining over them when suddenly the two heard a voice, " How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." Aqua gasped turned and saw Brig, "you can't be too happy with him deep-sixing your Master." Said Brig with smug smile on his face and chuckled, "who are you?" said aqua being defensive, Brig just smiled and stared at the two keyblade wielders, " You think you two have got some grand to play." "As if." "You're only here so that when I finish you off…. Terra will succumb to the darkness" said Brig, Ven still frozen had a furious look on his face, "So who wants to go first?" said Brig; "SHUT UP!" cried Ven angrily, "Oh, so the kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder?" said Brig mocking Ven, "he's got the angry look down." Said Brig as Ventus angrily glare with an intense loathing, "Go head if you want to waste your time, keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" said Aqua and she laid Ven on the ground, Ven was still struggling, "Terra will prove to you he's Stronger!" said Aqua she stood back up and showed her keyblade and ran towards Brig, "Aqua!" cried Ven. Minutes later, Brig jump back away from Aqua after their battle, Brig was panting, "I keep forgetting-don't miss with Keyblade wielders, but you know what? That just means that I made the right choice!" said Brig, Aqua rushed towards him, "Well… he wanted me to buy time and I'd say he got it" said Brig as he turned and ran towards a gap in a canyon, "what?" cried Aqua as she stopped confused by Brigs words but then, "Ven!" said Aqua as she turned around to her friend, Ven felt weaker and the coldness was getting worst, he struggled to get loose for the ice but then Ven saw something and panic, "Aqua!" Cried Ven to his friend, up in the sky Vantias dropped down and held his keyblade to Aqua, he Cried and Aqua turned and gasped, "A-qua…." Cried Ven as he was blacking out. _"what's is happening….. Terra…..Aqua….. i…need… to….." _Ven thought in his mind, he lifted his arm and but it to his chest, _"F-fire…." _thought Ven, a red glow came from his hand and a red explosion came, the smoke cleared and Ven sit up coughing, he had escape the ice with fire but the explosion removed most of his armor now he was just in a black under suit, "Gosh, I'm glad you're okay" a voice said, Ven turned and saw Mickey on his arms and legs over him, Ven was trying to focus but then, "Aqua!" cried Ven, he looked around for her, Ven turned and saw her standing alone, "Aqua you're Okay!" said Ven Cheerfully and he ran towards her with Mickey following right behind him but then Mickey Stop and notice something different about Aqua, Ven came up to Aqua, "I really glad that you're safe Aqua!" said Ven but Aqua remind silent, Mickey noticed a strange looking Keyblade in Aqua's hands, Aqua then lifted her head and sneered with her Yellow eyes and then smile evilly as she lifted the blade towards Ven and attack him but Mickey was quicker than her and blocked the blade away from him and Ven, the two step backs, "that's not Aqua!" cried Mickey, suddenly an dark aura appeared around Aqua and it began changing her armor, "correct. I am not Aqua" said the person smiling devil to the two, "I swallowed the girl's heart and it became apart of mine now." Ven and Mickey gasped, "why…why Aqua! She has nothing to do with you!" cried Ven, "nothing to do with us? You really are stupid…" said Vantias, "what's that suppose to mean?" said Mickey, Vantias smiled, "Ven do you even know why master Xehanort made you and terra split up? It was not only to corrupt Terra but the get Aqua alone" Said Vantias, "what?" said Ven confused, Vantias laughed at Ven, " then do you know how to make the X blade?" said Vantias, Ven and Mickey stood there silently, "light and dark, the two things that make up the worlds, that is the key, to make the X blade, it's needs three things, a being of pure light, a being of pure darkness and a pure maidens heart… and luckly we found all of them in one spot!" said Vantias, "but, why does Xehanort need Terra and why did he make you?" said Ven, "normally, humans have an equal balance of Light and Dark, so my master made me to make you stronger and that your light side will grow while he made terra's dark side stronger, once both beings are that their strongest, the x blade is formed but only in the maiden heart" said Vantias, smiling and looking at the X blade in his hands, he turn towards the west, "I'll take part of terra's darkness to become stronger but for now…. Lets have Fun!" cried Vantias with Aqua's voice, he held the Xblade in his right had and in his left hand he formed Aqua's keyblade but it was covered in a demonic ice, "SHUT UP! i'm sick off this! Get out of Aqua!" cried Ven.


	2. Total Darkness

On top of the stone tower, Xehanort lay on one leg and leaning against his and panting hard, Terra walked up towards the man who killed his master and threaten his friend's lives when suddenly a rumble was felt and giant flash of light happen for a second, Xehanort hold on to his keyblade and then gasp, "there, you see?" said Xehanort as he pointed behind Terra, Terra didn't trust Xehanort but he turn around curiously but was shocked when he saw the giant energy pillar erupted from the ground below, Xehanort stood back, "The X-blade has been forged!" said Xehanort, "Ven!" cried Terra, "and now Terra, it's time for the final reunion!" said Xehanort as he lifted his keyblade and stabbed himself in the heart, a purple aura came from him, "What?" cried Terra as he turned back to Xehanort, "at last, our moment is here." Said Xehanort as his keyblade disappear and his heart came out, Xehanort was being to fade away, "Out with the old and brittle vessel and in with a younger, stronger new one!" cried Xehanort, Terra was staggering backwards away from Xehanort, "I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" said Xehanort, "and now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" cried Xehanort as he directed his heart towards Terra, Terra tried active his armor but it was to late, the armor had covered him and Xehanort body disappeared and the armor fell off of Terra and his keyblade fell, a figure that looked like Terra but his skin was darker, his hair sliver now and his eyes yellow, the figure stood there for awhile and then began to speak, " This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it-it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came" said Xehanort, he unleashed his keyblade and was walking away when orange energy chains surrounded the cliff, "what?" said Xehanort, the armor had come together again and was kneeing down, Xehanort turned to it, "your body submits, your heart succumbs- so why does your mind resist?" cried Xehanort, the armor stood up by it's own and picked up it's keyblade. Aqua/Vantias swing the keyblade with a devilish smile as Mickey and Ven run towards her and a powerful gust of wind blew them away, Mickey tumbled away with Ven hit a rock, Ven struggled to get up but then Aqua/Vantias suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his head and slammed it into the rock, "what's wrong? Giving up already?" Said Aqua/Vantias to Ven, Ven was gasping for air as Aqua/Vantias hold him, "you're so weak Ven, you couldn't take Xehanort's training and you not good enough to take the Mark of Mastery Test, You'll never be as good as Terra or Aqua" said Aqua/Vantias, she kick towards the ground and Ven lay there gasping there, "I'm going to Xehanort now to do something, just laid there and wait for me…. I'll be back to eat you" said Aqua/Vantias as she walked away towards where Xehanort was there, Ven lay there injured and weak but he was getting, "no… I can't let this happen! Terra and Aqua need my Help!" thought Ven in his mind and he was slowly standing. Xehanort was down on the ground on his back, the armor was across from him, The armor took the keyblade and stabbed it in the ground and the armor stood on it's knees again and stood still, Aqua/Vantias stood over Xehanort, "how lame Xehanort…. You got all of that darkness inside you and a new body but you were defeat by Terra's mind….. i wonder why I followed you" said Aqua/Vantias with a frown on her face, then she smiled and raised the X-Blade and plunged it into Xehanort's body, "since you're out, I'll be taking that darkness inside you and add to my self…. Just a little payback for calling me an abomination" said Aqua/Vantias smiling, Darkness was spewing darkness from Xehanort's body like a fountain, the darkness was spending and entered Aqua/Vantias, soon Aqua/Vantias absorb all of the darkness in Xehanort, "HAHAHAHAHA soon the keyblade war will start and I…. I….. I….!" said Aqua/Vantias as she began to tremble and stammer, she drop the X-blade and hold her head with her head, darkness was pouring out Aqua/Vantias and she was losing control, "it's…! It's….! Too… Much! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Aqua/ Vantias as giant explosion of darkness came from her. Ven and Mickey arrived at the bottom of the cliff where they both saw the explosion, "oh no! it… gone all haywire!" cried Mickey, "Terra, Aqua!" cried Ventus as he summoned his gummi and rode up the cliff when he reached the top he saw Aqua and Terra but the darkness was cutting the ground making it hard to reach them, "just hold on!' cried Ventus, suddenly a explosion of darkness covered the cliff but another strange thing happen, a large light was becoming bigger and when the two forces touched each other, they enveloped the area and a power gust blew Ventus and Mickey into the air, "Terra! Aqua! Noooooooooooooo!' cried Ventus,


	3. Three Lost Children

Aquantias Origin Story Final

Ventus sleeping and laying on his side on the floor, "argh.. Huh!" said Ventus as he awoke, "where am i?" said Ventus, he looked around and saw that he was in the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid walked up to Ventus, "Ventus, you lost consciousness, fortunately, Mickey found you in the Lines Between and brought you back to me to receive proper care" said Yen Sid, Ventus was still confused but something else was on his mind, "What about Terra and Aqua! Did you find them?" said Ventus, Yen Sid shook his head, "I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra or Aqua" said Yen Sid, "no…" said Ventus slumping down; he couldn't believe that his friends were gone, "no! They can't be gone…" said Ventus when suddenly he felt extremely tried, "whats… wrong… with me?" said Ventus, "your heart is falling asleep, it is incomplete do to your separation with Vantias and you will soon fall into a deep sleep until your heart is complete again" Said Yen Sid, Ventus heard about what he said and he stood up, "then I guess I have some time to find them, I'll find them even if it takes me years too." said Ventus, Yen Sid closed his eye and walked backed to his desk, " you need to believe that you will find them, for you see Aqua's heart is in the balance" said Yen Sid, Ventus turned to him worried, "Aqua and Terra are between the light and the darkness, they will look for their friends, one who believes in them to show them they way home, just as long as you love him" said Yen Sid, "Got it" Said Ventus, "don't you worry Ven! I believe in Terra and Aqua too! Gosh, you guys have been a good a friend to me as anybody! And if both you and me believe in him with all our hearts then they'll have two lights to follow instead of one!" said Mickey smiling, Ven smiled a bit too, "I think I know where to find them" said Ventus as he got out his charm.

Ventus walked out of The Mysterious Tower, he had sad look on his face, "I guess… I should look at home" said Ventus, he changed into his armor form and took off into the sky, When Ventus return home, he was shocked what the Land of Departure had become or what is left of it, the once beautiful land was now a barren wasteland, he turned and saw the castle that was once his home, now in ruins, Ventus then noticed where he had landed, it was the training ground were he, Terra and Aqua trained before the Master Exam…. Before that day that everything changed, Ventus shed a single tear, "it's my dream to become a keyblade master!" cried Terra, "don't you mean our dream?" said Aqua, Ventus remembered it all, "i'm…. I'm going to change everything back!" cried Ventus, "Ven…" said a voice in Ven's head, "Terra?" said Ven, "Ven…. You need to find Aqua soon…. She's is in danger" said Terra, "tell me where to go!" said Ventus. Ventus ran though the streets of Radiant Garden, he made to the square garden when he spotted someone similar, "Aqua!" thought Ventus as he run to her, when he got close he saw that she looked different, her skin was darker, her hair was white and her eyes were red, she was looking up in the sky for some reason, "Aqua?" said Ven as came up to her, Aqua looked away from the sky and looked at Ventus and suddenly two dark hands came from her and reached for Ventus, Ventus backed away from it but the hands wrapped around Ventus neck and began choking him, Ventus struggled at the hands, a dark aura appeared behind Aqua, "Who…am I?" said Aqua, "Fight it Aqua! You can do it!" gasped Ventus, "Aqua… you say" said Aqua, the hands let go of Ventus and disappeared, Aqua step back and she clutched her head with her head in pain and covered her face, "Aqua's heart has been extinguished, consumed by the darkness that this body controls!" Said Aqua in a different voice smiling, she unleashed Xehanort's keyblade and slammed down only to hit earth as Ventus dodged it quickly, Ventus was at a far away distance away, he raised his hands and summoned his keyblade, "it's time this ended!, let go of my friend heart!" said Ventus.

Ventus and Aqua fought each other with great speed and power, Aqua magic became more powerful and twisted with the darkness controlling it, Ventus was dodging them anyway he can and fought back hard, one of his missed Aqua and backed flip away from him, the dark aura returned on Aqua, "enough! I will guide you into the depts of darkness!" Cried Aqua, suddenly from the darkness, a dark being can out of aqua, it was muscular and it had wrapping on it's body, it had sharp teeth and yellow, it had no legs and but a "tail" that was connected by Aqua, "What is that?" said Ventus, the dark being lifted Aqua up and Aqua was floating, suddenly the dark being disappeared, "what!"cried Ventus, suddenly the being came from below and grab Ventus and slammed him back down on the earth, "now to end this!" cried Aqua as charge up a powerful dark blast and shot it at Ventus, Ventus wait for the impact but then suddenly, figure blocked the attack from Ventus, Ventus looked at the figure and was shock it was, standing there was a maroon, brown and yellow armor, it was in a kneeling position and it had Terra's keyblade, "Terra?" said Ventus, "You Again!" cried Aqua, the figure said nothing but it stood up and raised it's keyblade and rush towards Aqua, the dark being saw thus and rushed at the armor, the two clashed as the armor's keyblade clashed with the dark being's fist, "Terra!" said Ventus but then Ventus noticed the dark hole that appeared on Aqua's chest, "that's… it!" said Ventus, he started running and up on the armor's back, he jumped again and over the dark being and ran straight-line for the dark hole, the dark being tried to move back but the armor stop it from moving, Ventus then made a dive into the hole and everything turned black.

Ventus was floating in a space, he slowly opened his eyes, he started drifting down onto the ground and stood on his feet, Ventus looked at where he was, he was standing on what looked like a painting of Aqua but on one side half of the painting was covered in a red and black darkness, suddenly another figure was drifting down on to the painting, Ventus turned and saw Vantias holding the X blade, "our union was not finished, The X blade shouldn't stay broken like this" said Vantias, he raised the X-blade, "Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!" cried Vantias, Ventus just shook his head, " I've got a better idea. How about I destroy you both?" said Ventus as he summoned his keyblade, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! The X-blade is you three's heart, too, idiot! If you destroy it, your hearts will vanish forever" said Vantias, "What ever it takes." Said Ventus with a determine face, "Anything to save Terra and Aqua" said Ventus, "Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?" said Vantias, "at least I have some! I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine… My Friends are my Power and I'm theirs!" shouted Ventus. Ventus and Vantias fought each other with great skill but then Ventus finished the fight as here slashed at Vantias, making him let go of the X- blade, Vantias struggled to get back the X-blade but he couldn't reach it and soon Vantias stop moving and was drifting downwards and he was dissolving into light and the light touched the painting and returned it to it's original form, Ventus smiled and drifted into the black space. Outside, the armor was damage but still fight, suddenly Aqua staggered a bit and light was coming out of her body, "stop fighting back!" said Aqua, but it was no use the light was strong and it hold Aqua in place, the armor watched the scene know what happen, Aqua arm began moving and was taking the keyblade to her chest, " get out of my heart! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" cried the real cried aqua and she stabbed herself in the chest, Aqua drop her keyblade and the dark being began to disappear and a dark hole on the ground appear were the dark being was and Aqua fell into the dark hole, the armor quickly dashed towards Aqua and fell in. Ventus was drifting, he was dissolving slowly when he saw Aqua drifting in the dark, "Aqua… your back" said Ventus smiling, he drift towards Aqua and hold her hand, "you shouldn't be here" said Ventus and then he saw the armor, Ventus threw Aqua towards the armor and the armor held Aqua with it arms, the armor suddenly changed and Terra can be seen, Terra turned to Ventus and smiled, "Ven, I'll make it up to you and Aqua… one day" said Terra, "I'll be waiting for it" said Ventus, Terra disappeared with Aqua and Ventus began drifting downwards, Aqua opened her eyes a bit and saw her two friends fading away, she remember what Master Eraqus had told her, " Aqua, Now that you are a Master, there is one secret in particular you must know should anything happen to me and you find the legion of darkness at our doorstep I ask that you take my keyblade and use it to lock the Land Of Departure away" said Eraqus, "what?" said Aqua, "Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this land safe, light and darkness exist in balance here and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground, This is why our predecessors devised a certain…. Trick" Aqua remember what she was told and summoned her keyblade and pointed at Ventus, "this will keep your body safe…." Said Aqua but she had a sad look on her face, "but your hearts…" said Aqua, "don't worry well find each other again" said Ventus, "that's right" said Terra, Terra pushed Aqua away from the dark and soon the three friends drifted away from each other.


End file.
